Autant ne pas avoir de regrets
by Minsie
Summary: One-Shot : Hermione pleure à la bibliothèque, Darco la trouve, elle s'endort, il la ramène. Et tous s'accélère. Rating T pour le langage.


_**Disclamer: J.K. Rowling possède Draco et Hermione. Et sa me plaît pas du tout.**_

_**Merci à Sila21 ma nouvelle beta readeuse :)  
**_

PDV Hermione ~ 02:00 am

J'étais là, sanglotant, assise au fond de la bibliothèque, à 2h00 du matin, mon statut de préfète en chef me permettait de faire pratiquement tout ce qu'il me plaisait dans ce château et de me balader à l'heure que je souhaitais.  
Ça y est. C'est terminé. Victor Krum. Cet enfoiré m'a envoyé une lettre. **« Les roses sont rouges, les violettes et sont bleues, voilà comment te dire adieu»**. Je le déteste.  
J'étais là, pitoyable, tenant cette missive envoyée par une chouette.  
Mon Dieu, si quelqu'un m'avait vue comme sa !

PDV Draco ~ 01:00 am

(nda : oui j'écris «Draco» mais je dis «Drago». Ah l'adaptation française que voulez-vous !)  
Ça faisait une heure que je l'attendais pour la ronde de nuit ! Tant pis !  
Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre et ouvrit sa porte à la volée.

**«- Granger tu te gro...»**

J'y regardais partout . Elle n'était pas là. Ni dans la salle de bain des préfets.  
Je n'avais plus qu'à commencer sans elle.

PDV Draco 02:00 am.

Ça faisait une heure que je faisais ma ronde. À part des élèves de 3ème année un peu éméchés, il n'y avait rien. Toujours pas de Granger. Même pas chez les Griffondors.  
Mais bordel Malfoy, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour cette sale sang-de-bourbe ?!

**«- Vos gueules ! On va se faire repérer !**  
**- Ouvre la porte !»**

C'est quoi ce bordel à deux heures du mat' ?!

Je me dirigeais vers ces voix et trouvais 8 élèves de chez Serdaigle. 4 garçons avec chacun une bière-au-beurre dans une main et une fille dans l'autre.

**«- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?**  
**- Le pot de gel, ta gueule !**  
**- Moins 10 points pour chacun de vous ! Maintenant retournez dans vos dortoirs avant que je ne vous transforme en scrout à pétard !»**

Ils partirent en courant, titubant et tombant.  
Pourquoi voulaient-ils entrer dans la bibliothèque alors qu'il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci.  
Je tournais la poignée.  
Pourquoi était-elle ouverte ?  
J'avançais. Il n'y avait que des centaines de livres sur des centaines d'étagères, sur des centaines d'armoires.  
J'entendais cependant un bruit étouffé. Vers le fond de cette pièce immense.  
J'entrepris d'aller voir ce qui se passait.  
Plus je me rapprochais, plus je distinguais des sanglots. Encore une de ces Poufsouffles qui s'est fait jeter par un Serpentard après avoir fait certaines choses.  
Quelques pas plus tard, je découvris une Granger recroquevillée sur elle, sanglotante et tremblante de partout, une lettre à ses pieds.

**«- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?»**

Elle leva sa tête et plantais ses prunelles brunes en moi.

**«- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?!»**

Elle n'était pas décidée à me parler.  
Je m'emparais du papier et le lu brièvement.

**«- Oh.**  
**- Ouais. ''Oh''.»**

Je la regardais. Sa tête était à présent contre cette immense fenêtre. La pluie, la lumière des bougies et ses larmes en forme de perles coulant sur ses joues, lui donnaient un air irrésistible.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ?! Comment pouvais-je trouver une sang-de-bourbe charmante ?!  
Comment pouvais-je trouver Granger irrésistible ?!

**«- Vas-y. T'attend que ça Malfoy.**  
**- De quoi parles-tu ?**  
**- Vas-y. Va dire à tous le monde ce qui m'est arrivé. Fous-toi de moi. J'en ai plus rien à foutre de**  
**toute façon.**  
**- Non. Pas de cette manière.**  
**- Et pourquoi ?**  
**- C'est sûr que je dirais à tous le monde ce qui t'es arrivée mais, avant il faut qu'on s'engueule.**  
**- Quoi ?**  
**- Il faut qu'on s'engueule !**  
**- Pourquoi ?**  
**- Ça fait 7 ans qu'on se connaît, et à chaque fois qu'on se voit, on s'engueule.**  
**- C'est différent Malfoy.**  
**- En quoi c'est différent ?!**  
**- Malfoy c'est différent en tout !**  
**- Pourquoi ?!**  
**- On a grandis, on a mûris, on a fait des erreurs et on en a appris des choses. C'est différent**  
**Malfoy. Tout a changé ! Et maintenant tous restera pareil !**  
**- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tout devrait être pareil ?!**  
**- Tu resteras toujours un mangemort et je serai toujours une sang-de-bourbe ! Tu seras toujours**  
**mauvais et je te détesterai toujours. Maintenant dégage.**  
**- Non. On ne s'est pas suffisamment engueulés.**  
**- On s'est suffisamment engueulés.**  
**- Non. D'habitude ça dure plus longtemps. Et d'habitude tu as plus de répartie.**  
**- Et bah là non. Alors sois gentil et dégage.»**

PDV Hermione

Je le voyais s'asseoir à côté de moi. Presque collé l'un l'autre.  
Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions toujours là, entrain de contempler cette foutue lettre.

**«- Tu veux savoir la vérité Granger ?**  
**- Au point où on en est...**  
**- Quand j'avais 14 ans, je me suis fait jeter par une fille pendant les vacances. J'ai chialé pendant 1**  
**mois.**  
**- C'est pour ça que tu te fous de moi ? Ça te fait plaisir de me voir pleurer ?**

**- Non. Ça me rend triste pour toi.**

**- Depuis quand tu as de la compassion pour les sangs-de-bourbe ?**  
**- Pas pour les sangs-de-bourbe, juste pour toi.**  
**- Je ne te comprendrais jamais.»**

S'ensuivit un léger coup sur mon épaule. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me mis à rire, suivie par  
Draco.  
_Draco._

PDV Draco ~ 4:00 am

Je ne savais pas l'heure qu'il était, Je m'en foutais aussi.  
Tant que je pouvais parler avec Hermione.  
_Hermione._

PDV Drago ~ 5:00 am

Je sentais un poids sur mon épaule gauche. Je tournais la tête et vit Granger endormie sur moi.

PDV Hermione ~ 10:00 am

J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre. J'étais dans ma chambre ?  
Mais hier soir, enfin ce matin, j'étais à la bibliothèque... MALFOY !  
Je sortis en trombe de ma chambre et le trouvais là, sur le canapé, sûrement endormi.  
Je m'approchais et le regardais de plus près.  
Il était différent. Il paraissait tranquille, apaisé, comme si de rien n'était.  
J'avais sûrement passé des heures à le contempler. Quelques une de ses mèches blondes retombées sur son visage et la fine lumière qui traversait les rideaux épais le rendais... attirant, diablement sexy.  
Reprends-toi Hermione !

**«- Tu aimes ?**  
**- Quoi ?»**

Je baissais mes yeux vers mon homologue masculin à présent réveillé.

**«- Tu kiffes de me mater pendant que je dors ?**  
**- Heu... Non... Non pas du tout !»**

Il se levait et se plaçait devant moi.

**«- Et puis moi j'ai jamais dis que je te détestais tant qu'on y est ?**  
**- Je...**  
**- Chuuut.»**

Il posait ses mains délicatement sur mes hanches. Il m'approchait de lui, me serrait contre son torse et reposait doucement sa tête dans mes cheveux.

**«- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu...**  
**- J'ai le droit. Hier je t'ai écoutée alors aujourd'hui, laisses-moi me reposer et souffler un peu loin**  
**de tout ça.»**

Je ne bougeais pas. D'une part, je sentais sa baguette dans sa poche droite et était loin de la mienne.  
D'autre part, bizarrement, sa présence m'apaisait.  
On restait comme cela pendant 5 bonnes minutes, puis il partit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

PDV Draco

Elle s'était endormie. Je l'avais ramenée dans sa chambre et étais partis me coucher.  
Je n'avais pas pût dormir de la nuit, je pensais à Elle. Pourquoi je pensais à Elle bordel ?!  
Quelques heures plus tard, je pris mon petit-déjeuner, et me suis assoupis sur le canapé de ce salon commun. Cependant je sentais un regard sur moi. J'entrouvrais les yeux et vis Hermione.

**«- Tu aimes ?**  
**- Quoi ?»**

Elle baissait ses yeux qui étaient tournés vers l'une des fenêtres vers moi.

**«- Tu kiffes de me mater pendant que je dors ?**  
**- Heu... Non... Non pas du tout !»**

Je me levais et me plaçais devant elle, sous ses yeux interrogatifs.

**«- Et puis moi j'ai jamais dis que je te détestais tant qu'on y est ?**  
**- Je...**  
**- Chuuut.»**

Je la prenais dans mes bras. C'était une sensation... relaxante. C'était comme si j'étais dans un monde parallèle, loin de tous.

**«- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu...**  
**- J'ai le droit. Hier je t'ai écoutée alors aujourd'hui, laisses-moi me reposer et souffler un peu loin de**  
**tout ça.»**

J'étais restais là, je ne sais pas combien de temps. Ce qui m'étonnais c'est qu'elle ne bougeait pas.  
Je la regardais, j'avais une envie furieuse de l'embrasser.

Non, il ne le fallait pas !  
Pour éviter l'inévitable, je partis, pressé, pour retenir mes pulsions.

PDV Hermione

Je le regardais s'éloigner. Étrangement je me sentais comme ''trahie''.  
Il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre, me regarda et dit pour lui-même.

PDV Draco

Je partais. Arrivé devant ma chambre, je la regardais.

**«- Ho et puis merde ! S'il y a un malaise, autant ne pas avoir de regrets.»**

PDV Hermione

Il se dirigeait vers moi à toute vitesse et me regardait droit dans les yeux.

**«- Tu vas me détester pour ce que je vais faire, t'en aura toutes les raisons du monde, mais juste**  
**une fois.»**

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains musclées par le quidditch (nda : bande de pervers!) et approchait son visage du mien.  
Je sentais tout à coup ses lèvres contre les miennes.  
Ce baiser terminé, je restais stoïque, comme perdue.

**«- Désolé Hermione.»**

Il rentrait dans sa chambre et je ne le vis pas jusqu'à la fin du week-end. Ni la semaine qui suivit. Ni la suivante, et ce jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.

_Ellipse 25 décembre._

J'avais passé mon Noël avec mes parents. J'étais dans ma chambre, lisant un livre quand je reçus une lettre.

**« Les roses sont rouges, les violettes et sont bleues, et je n'ai pas trouvé un autre moyen de te dire**  
**que c'est de toi dont je suis amoureux.»** Comment pourrais-je te détester ?

* * *

Si l'envie soudaine de manger un gâteau ou de laisser une review, tu peux le faire tu seras pas puni par les méchants poulpes du jardin enchanté (d'accord j'arrête la poudre blanche...).


End file.
